


On the bed, on the floor

by XxFireRainDramaXx



Series: Want You In My Room [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFireRainDramaXx/pseuds/XxFireRainDramaXx
Summary: The night with Jake continues
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Series: Want You In My Room [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636219
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick was breathing heavy into the kiss. He pulls off Jake slightly, leaning his forehead against Jake's shoulder for a moment to catch his breathe. The three had managed to stand, but hadn't made it to the bed yet. Apparently, Jake and David were too preoccupied with attempting to give Patrick a fatal heart attack at the age of 30. 

Patrick starts to run his lips across Jake's clavicle, nuzzling into his neck. He hears David hum, his fingers still dancing down the back of his neck and across Patrick's shoulders. 

Patrick never knew how good something so simple could feel before he started having sex with David. He thought he could drown in the sensation, every touch sending a bolt of desire down his spine. One of their first times together David kissed from where his the back of his head met the top of his neck down to his ass devastatingly slowly, alternating with little bites and scratches of his nails. Patrick came so hard that night Ray woke up from Patrick's shouting and he and David had to hide under the covers as Ray popped in inquiring about the noise. 

This was a whole other revelation. Jake was taller than David, but slightly more slender. His kisses had more teeth, more tongue, his hands were rougher. Plus David behind him, stroking up and down his neck, leaning down to bite his shoulders, other hand dancing across his hips. It was absolutely overwhelming.

Patrick felt Jake shift, and realized he was pulling David into a kiss. Patrick bit down on Jake's neck and moaned. He was surrounded with David behind him pushing him into Jake, two sets of hands running across his body. 

David suddenly pulls away and Patrick whines from the loss of feeling. He turns to David, and for a second is concerned David is becoming uncomfortable with the situation. But he immediately recognizes the look on his fiance's face - David was turned on, not anxious. 

'I'm sorry, it's okay it's okay I just.. I have to get these pants off.' David squirms a little, and Patrick smiles and nods in sympathy. Jake invites them to the bed before slipping over to the bathroom. 

Patrick kisses David softly, before shoving him down on what is the biggest bed he's ever seen. Patrick suspects it was purchased by Jake for this very purpose in mind. It takes more effort than either expect to get the leather pants off, with David having to stand back up. The two wind up collapsing into giggles by the end of it. David, still smiling, grabs Patrick's palm and kisses it gently before asking 'still okay?' Patrick agrees enthusiastically, and David pulls him into a deep kiss. 

The two had discussed boundaries and limits in the car ride over, dropping all pretenses that they were just going over for a drink. Patrick blushed and squirmed his way through the conversation, but was delighted the two were on the same page and seemed to generally have the same limits. Plus, the look David gave Patrick when Patrick shyly asked David to 'take the lead' tonight was worth all the awkwardness. Patrick was not forgetting David's reaction that that anytime soon. 

Neither noticed Jake coming out of the bathroom until they startled when they heard a teasing 'starting without me?' Patrick turned to see Jake was fully naked, and his brain helpfully forgot the English language for about a minute. 

David grinned, and Jake crawled onto the bed to pull David in for a sloppy makeout. Patrick did not think he could tear his eyes away if the building caught on fire. He absentmindedly began palming himself until he realizes just how uncomfortable his jeans have gotten and shoves them off onto the floor. He immediately returns his hand to the outside of his briefs, letting out a moan when he sees Jake tug on David's hair. The two men turn to look at Patrick who is still pressing up against his hand. David gives him a grin. 'Let's get you out of that shirt baby.'

Suddenly, Patrick again finds himself being pulled into middle of David and Jake. David slowly undos the buttons on his shirt, stopping to give little bites here and there. Jake rubs his hands up and down Patrick's thighs whispering filthy things about Patrick liking watching him and David kiss. Jake and David work together to shrug Patrick's shirt off and Jake throws it somewhere in the direction of Patrick's jeans. David pulls off his own shirt but unsurprisingly takes the time to fold it neatly. David walks it over to the chair he hung his jacket off of. Patrick grins when David lingers to rummage through the jacket pockets, remembering what David had grabbed out of their fun drawer before leaving the apartment. 

Jake gives a low chuckle, teasingly asking David if he brought snacks to share. David just smirks as he heads back to the bed, before revealing the cock ring he had palmed along with a condom and sample sized organic lube he and Patrick generously decided to test out thoroughly before deciding whether to order for the Apothecary. Obtaining a third opinion would be the only responsible thing to do David suggested, with Patrick enthusiastically agreeing. 

The first time cock rings came up Patrick was embarressed to admit to David he had no idea they were, but thought it sounded scary. David slowly and gently introduced Patrick to the world of toys, and Patrick was forever grateful. Cock rings had become one of Patrick's favorite discoveries, and when David showed off his favorite to Jake he whined a little before shoving his briefs down. Jake made a noise of approval as David slowly snapped it around Patrick. David pulls his briefs all the way down and off and in a sing song voice tells Patrick 'Baby, we are going to have so much fun with you tonight.' Jake gives an emphatic 'fuck yeah' and Patrick can barely remember how to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick watches intently as David slowly strips out of his boxer brief and begins to stroke himself, staring at Patrick the whole time. 'You look so sexy biting your lip like that' says Jake. Patrick had forgotten Jake was there and startles. He had been lost in David's little show. 

David just looks amused. 'You like his lips Jake? He's so good with his mouth.' 

'Mmm I bet he is.'

Jake raised his hand to Patrick's lips during the little exchange. He ran his thumb across his mouth slowly, traccing his lips. Patrick opens his mouth without thinking, and hearing the little breathe David lets out, locks eyes with David as he brings his mouth around Jake's finger and starts to lick. Jake gives a grunt and switching to his index and middle fingers and Patrick decides to give the performance of his life. 

David comes over to Jake and wraps around his back, head pressed up against him with still staring down at Patrick. 

'You want him to suck you? He sure does. He loves it when I fuck his mouth. He gets off on it, can't stop touching himself. He's probably been thinking about it ever since you came over. He's amazing. You want that?' 

Patrick has to close his eyes by the end of it. David never plays fair. Dirty talk makes Patrick squirm and blush and beg for more. Phone sex was first way the two of them really _ connected. _ The first and only time he ever came unexpectedly was after Patrick asked David what, totally hypothetically, David might be interested in doing if Patrick were ready to go further. It was a mainstay of the two until Patrick got his own place. He forgot how hot it was to have David Rose say absolutely filthy things about you. He moans loudly. 

'I missed that dirty fucking mouth of yours' Jake says in an almost growl. Patrick can't hold still, trying desperately for some friction. He wants to taste Jake so badly. He was gonna do it. This was happening. David keeps going and Patrick practically sobs. 

'He's gonna love it Jake. He's never been with someone uncut before, he's dying to try it. He might even let you cum on his face. He looks so good like that. So fucking beautiful. Just look at him'

Patrick tears his eyes off David to look at Jake. He pulls off his fingers. 'Yes, yes, yes please I want to do it please.'

Patrick doesn't notice how, but they all wind up switching positions until Jake is on his back and Patrick is straddling him. Jake winks at him again. 'Go ahead gorgeous.'

Patrick dives in. He loved giving head, David wasn't lying. He reveled in the new taste, the multiple hands on his head, back, down his stomach, teasing his dick. Even more perfect, David starts to walk him through it. David starts mummering encouragement. Walks him through it starting to tell Patrick everything Jake liked and didn't like. Gently urges him to go slower, or to take more in. David reaches to run a hand across Patrick's cheek and feel Jake inside his mouth. 

Patrick whines when Jake urgently taps him and gently nudges but he moves off quickly. 

'Fuck Patrick. Fuck.' Jake says before laughing breathlessly. 'Shit, I need a second, I don't want to come yet. Damn.'


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick finds himself pushed down on his back flat on the bed. Jake keeps his hands on Patrick's chest, thumb brushing up and down lightly. It's hot. Jake's eyes are raking down his body. 'I wanna get my hands on you' says Jake, and Patrick nods and nods. Jake shifts, going more horizontal and hovering over Patrick. He grabs the lube off the bed and slicks up before leaning down and grasping Patrick's dick. He sucks one of Patrick's nipples into his mouth. Patrick groans. 

'Mmm, I think I'll join in too.' David rubs the other nipple before taking into into his mouth. Patrick's hips push up against Jake's hand. David's hands do their own dance across Patrick's body. Patrick lets out a yelp when he feels David's teeth. 

'You good?' Jake asks, apparently startled. Patrick is good. Patrick is so good. Patrick is great, amazing, fantastic, whatever he needs to be to get Jake's mouth back on him. He whines when David pulls off too. 

'Oh, don't worry. That was a good noise, wasn't it Patrick?'

Patrick nods furiously, 'yes, yeah, yes it's good it's so good' he pleads. 

David looks down with a mix of fondness and lust Patrick will never get tired of. He reaches up and tugs David insistently until he gets the message and leans down for a wet, sloppy, passionate kiss. 

The kiss grounds him, helps him focus. When David pulls back Patrick holds him close still, catching David's eye. 

'Can we... what you said in the car...' Patrick never has been good about talking about sex. He thinks its why David's dirty talk gets him going so much. But the look in David's eyes means he knows exactly what Patrick is asking for. 

'Yeah baby, that's so good. Do you need a couple minutes?' David asks, head moving slightly towards the bathroom. 

'No I uh, I, I um got ready before we left.' Patrick can't maintain eye contact for that, but he doesn't need to to know that David has one of those smirking half-grins on his face. 

'Mmm someone was presumptuous. All right baby.'

Patrick makes the mistake of locking eyes with Jake, and has to shift his hips at the hungry look on his face. He thinks Jake might be just fine with his hopes for the night. 

'Well, Jake, you're a lucky guy tonight. Patrick's feeling generous. You see this sweetheart' and David emphasizes the nickname with a pinch of Patrick's nipple 'wants me to fuck him in front of you. He wants to put on a nice little show for you. He looks devastatingly pretty getting fucked, let me tell you. And he wants you in his mouth while I'm fucking him. Wants you fucking his mouth while he's moaning and hot from me playing with his ass. Show off how good he is at... multitasking.'

Jake smiles. 'Well what kind of host would I be to refuse an offer like that? I just have one question - can I play at all too?' 

Patrick takes a sharp breathe. The thought of it is intriguing. But he slowly shakes his head no. 

This was a relatively new thing for him. Handjobs and blowjobs were a familiar concept, at least in theory, to what he had experienced before David. In practice, it was the difference between night and day. David made him feel better than he ever thought was possible to feel during sex. And Patrick wasn't unfamiliar with anal. One of his exes really liked getting fingered during sex, she said it felt amazing. Patrick was always eager to accomodate whatever made his partners feel good (in retrospect, far too eager.) It seemed to pay off. He fondly remembers the shocked gasp David made when, after questioning how it was possible for Patrick to be so good at eating him out for the first time, Patrick told him it most certainly was not the first time he had engaged in that particular activity. 

Receiving was a very different story. David touched him where he had never been touched before, made him feel good in ways he hadn't dreamed of before meeting him. His first times bottoming with David were such emotional experiences for him. And really they have only done it in the past year, since Patrick moved into his own place.

It just feels too much to Patrick. A step too far. He doesn't want to be overwhelmed in front of Jake, risk feeling that vulnerable. He trusts David. Knows exactly how his body will react to him. Patrick wants to feel safe. Its not a feeling he associated with sex in the past, but he loves it. 

'No, just David please.' 

He worries for a moment about Jake's reaction, but forgets that quickly as he realizes David is absolutely beaming with pride at him. Plus Jake sounds genuine when he says 'Oh that's sweet. And I would love to watch.' 

David leans down to kiss Patrick again, this time slow and deep. He pulls off to give Patrick a gentle kiss on the nose and then forehead, leaning there for a moment to tip their faces together and whisper 'I love you' to each other. 

Then David masks some of the tenderness on his face, taps Patrick's hip to get him to turn over. 

'Oh he'll be gorgeous to watch Jake, just wait.'


	4. Chapter 4

Jake gets situated up against some pillows. Patrick watches him slowly running his hands over his chest. Patrick grins. David's right. Patrick loves putting on a good show. 

After the last performance of Cabaret Patrick hid his costume in his duffel bag before heading to the wrap party. A few flirty comments from David about getting a private showing got Patrick scheming. He spent a polite amount of time drinking with his castmates before seeking out David. At first he struggled getting David to leave when the karaoke started up. But a few whispered promises convinced David a more private celebration was in order. His plan went perfectly. Sometime after midnight Patrick was propped up on his side watching a wrecked David panting on the bed. He smirked as David gasped out that Patrick had won the debate that had been ongoing since Patrick pulled out his guitar at the beginning of his housewarming party before the drinking games took over - not _all_ surprise performances were 'incorrect'. Patrick liked winning. 

Patrick wonders if he can get Jake to pant and gasp like that. He arches his back as David runs his hands up and down his back a few times before leaning to grab the lube. David presses a slick finger against his hole, teasing gently before slowly sliding in. He gently scrapes his nails on his other hand down Patrick's ass. Patrick gives a moan, pushing back against David. He sees Jake watching and makes sure his ass is sticking out. Patrick continues, grinding back against David as he adds a second finger, moaning louder than he ever would intentionally let himself at home. He doesn't have to see Jake's neighbor's every day after all. 

Jake cusses and Patrick locks eyes with him. Jake's steadily jerking himself now, legs spread wide open. Patrick groans at the sight. Jake reaches his free hand out and pinches one of Patrick's nipples. Patrick groans and tightens around David's fingers. He fights the urge to just give in and touch himself. 

David leans his face down into Patrick's back, and Patrick can feel that he's hiding his laughter. 'David!' Patrick snaps, annoyed at him stopping to laugh at him for having a perfectly justifiable reaction to the situation. 

'Mmhm I know you're eager baby. I can feel how much you want it.' David gives him a little nip right in the middle of his back and starts moving his fingers again. It sends a bolt of feeling down Patrick's spine straight to his dick. David adjusts his angle in an extremely pleasurable way and Patrick couldn't hold back the yelp he gives even if he was trying to.

David keeps it up, alternating between hot presses of 3 fingers with sharp little bites that make Patrick shiver. Jake keeps a hand toying with Patrick's nipples, and David brings his free hand down to trace wickedly light patterns against Patrick's balls. Before Patrick realizes it, he's starting to beg. "Please please please, I'm ready baby please.'

'What do you need? Tell us exactly what you want Patrick.' David slows his fingers as he speaks. 

Patrick lets out a frustrated sound. This was just cruel. 'Daviddd' he whines. 

'Come on baby. Tell us what you want us to do to you. Say it baby. Gotta use your words tonight.'

David emphasizes this by pressing right up against his spot while running his nails down the back of Patrick's thigh with his other hand. Patrick lets out a desperate little laugh. Patrick forgot - David really likes to win too. It started out sweet really, David didn't want to push Patrick too far or do anything he didn't want to do. He needed to hear from Patrick before he did anything new. But as David got to know just how much Patrick hated talking about sex in any graphic detail (and just how much Patrick also got off on dirty talk at the same time) it became more of a game. David liked to make Patrick shake and squirm and swear and beg for what he wanted, knowing he was driving Patrick wild making him wait. 

Jake decides to be supremely unhelpful with Patrick's predicament. 'I think he's gonna make you say it gorgeous' he chuckles. This is just unfair now. Patrick is outnumbered. 

'Oh my god David fucking please!'

'Oh, I know you can do it baby. Come on, I know you can. I know you want it so bad. We're gonna make it so good for you. Just need you to ask. It's gonna be so good baby.'

The whole time David is pressing fingers into him, running his hands all over his body as Jake moves his hand to scrape his nails down the nape of his neck. Patrick half collapses, pressing his face into the sheets. Now that little secret is out of the bag and he has two gorgeous men trying to drown him in pleasure. He shudders as he slowly holds himself back up. 

"Please David, fuck me, please oh my god baby please' he begs, finally giving in. 

'That's so good baby, I knew you could be good for me. Telling me what you want. I'm gonna fuck you. Just how you like it. I'm gonna treat you so good baby.'

Patrick whines when David pulls his fingers out, but can tell from David's movements behind him he's reaching for the condom and getting ready. He lines up, and Patrick tries to grind against David but David grabs his hips steady and pauses, not quite pressing in yet. 

David rubs his hips. 'Now I don't us to be rude guests. Why don't you tell Jake what you want him to do for you baby?'

Patrick thinks he's going to scream. Knowing David has him beat, he takes a deep breathe and manages to get it out. "I want him in my mouth, just like you talked about David.' Jake gives a hum of approval, and strokes his cheek. 

David doesn't even acknowledge what Patrick says, just slowly and steadily presses into him until his hips are right up against Patrick. 

Patrick gives a satisfied groan. David makes the delicious little growling noise he always makes when he first slides into Patrick. Jake moves two fingers into Patrick's mouth, teasing him with what was about to happen. Jake slides down the bed a few inches until Patrick is in the perfect position, already sliding his mouth open. 'I want to feel those gorgeous lips around me again' Jake says as he brings his hands to Patrick's cheeks and guides him down without putting any real pressure on Patrick and letting him control the pace. 

Patrick is in heaven. Every inch of him feels electric. He's wanted, desired, surrounded. Patrick revels in the filth still pouring out of David's mouth, Jake joining in every once and a while. The praise makes Patrick shiver. Patrick moans around Jake and he thrusts, and Patrick happily takes him even deeper. He has 4 sets of hands running all over him, doing naughty things to him. Eventually Jake gives him a little nudge and gently guides Patrick off, just a little bit. 'Can I fuck your mouth?' breathless in the way Patrick hoped he could make him sound.

Patrick moans out a yes before the three adjusted just enough to let Jake easily thrust into Patrick's mouth. Jake comfortably takes control, never going too deep. He's practiced in a way that makes Patrick imagine Jake doing this to David, to anonymous men, to the actor who played the grad student in Call Me By Your Name, whatever his name was. He popped up in Patrick's jerk off fantasies often enough he should know, but a pointed thrust from David brings him back from that rabbit hole. 

David is constantly verbal now, moaning and giving his stream of consciousness review of the sight in front of him. 

'God that's sexy you look so fucking good baby. You take it so good.'

Patrick soon feels the change in David's rhythm. He grips Patrick's hips hard, hard enough Patrick hopes he might have marks tomorrow. He knows David's close. He moans around Jake's dick, causing him to jerk into his throat again. 

Patrick hears David panting and grins, squeezing around him. He wants some payback for before. 

'Fuck fuck fuck! Where Patrick, where? I'm close I'm so close fuck!' David is close to yelling now. 

Patrick pulls off Jake who gently guides him off. Patrick taps David's thigh, giving him the signal to pull out. David makes an almost wounded noise although Patrick knows if David asked it's because he wants to come on him instead of in the condom. Patrick shimmys until he's laying horizontal across the bed, with Jake and Patrick each on one side of him leaning over his back. His throat is a little raw, but he doesn't have to talk. David knows exactly what he wants. 

'Fuck yeah, come on him too Jake.' David mummers. Patrick lifts his hips enough to get his hands between his legs. He's going to come approximately half a second after he takes the cock ring off, so he tries to hold off as long as he can stand. But when he hears the sound of Jake and David kissing above him he can't wait any longer. It takes two thrusts for him to come into his hand with a hoarse shout, and its just then he feels the first drops of come hit his back. Patrick thinks he's going to burst out of his skin for a second before he collapses on the bed. 

The next thing Patrick registers is soft kisses across his shoulders as a warm wet cloth gently cleans him up. He turns and sees Jake rummaging in the kitchen. He tries to twist more to face David but he gently places a hand on his shoulder pressing him down and shushing him. Patrick has zero motivation or strength to resist. As he blinks, he realizes Jake has clothes on again. 

'Did I fall asleep?' he mumbles. 

David slowly guides Patrick to lay on his back, and Patrick see him smiling down at him. 'For a little bit baby, it's okay. You did so good. That was so so good.' Patrick smiles at the praise, still not conscious enough to be shy about it. Patrick summons the strength to move his hand over a couple inches to pet David's leg. He realizes David is in soft pajama pants now. Patrick gestures to them lazily. 'when did you get those?' 

David grins and leans down to kiss Patrick softly on his cheek, and then again on his temple before continuing to clean up his hand and stomach. 'These are Jake's. He said we can bring them back whenever next week. It didn't seem like a good idea to attempt the leather again. I'm in a fragile state you see.'

Patrick huffs a little laugh at the ridiculous mental image of a fucked out David trying to hop into those tight leather pants that took the two of them to get off. 

'Can you handle getting those jeans on baby? Otherwise I'll wear them and put you in the sweats.'

'Don't think I'd survive seeing you wear my clothes. Not after tonight.'

David grins, clearly remembering Patrick's rather enthusiastic reaction to seeing David in business casual after his failed job interview. He leans down and gives Patrick a bright kiss, one that's all smile. He presses a kiss to Patrick's shoulder before helping him sit up and handing him his shirt. 'Well, we can't have that.' Patrick gets dressed, grateful that David laid all his clothes out next to him. He must have been out of it for a while. 

Jake walks over and hands the two of them glasses of orange juice with metal straws and places a bowl of sliced almonds and little cheese cubes that looked leftover from a party tray on the bedside table. 'For you boys, important to stay hydrated.'

David hummed agreement in between sips of the juice. Patrick takes a long sip from his own, grateful for something cold and sweet. 

'Now you boys stay as long as you like. I'm going to hop in the shower then head out, I have an appointment. The door locks automatically behind you.' David clearly makes a valiant attempt to not roll his eyes, the clock says its 11:15 p.m. Patrick grins, impressed Jake has it in him to do anything more but pass out right now. He's pretty certain Jake isn't going to a work meeting right now. 

'This was a blast, you two are welcome anytime.' Jake slides a hand down David's arm as he winks one last time at Patrick before heading off into the bathroom. David grins and has some more juice and more than a few cheese cubes. Patrick prefers the almonds. After a couple minutes. Patrick bumps shoulders with David. 

'Home?' 'Home.'

**Author's Note:**

> Title from CRJ.


End file.
